kanojo_ga_flag_o_oraretarafandomcom-20200213-history
Kanojo ga Flag wo Oraretara OVA
Bundled with the 11th volume of Kanojo ga Flag wo Oraretara light novel. Synopsis As the night goes on, Souta spends time with the girls and Megumu. The first is having to spend time with Akane who is nervous before using her lap as a pillow and Souta is dismayed at the results. Mei is given advice by her fellow roommates as Rin notes that she is so nervous that she is going to anyone for help. Souta soon spends time with Serika who bemoaned her time while calling Souta a womanizer and other names. Nanami stated she was being too harsh but Serika pointed out that she brought Nanami to defend her from Souta if he tried something with her before Nanami assured her that she was on her side. Internally, Nanami notes she is trying to make sure Serika doesn't find out about Souta being the Purple Flagman. Serika stated she always felt Nanami was soft on Souta before she glared at Souta wondering to herself of what the other girls liked about in a flirty guy like him, until she remembered the familiar feeling she had about him at the concert. Souta looks at the unnerved Serika, who looked through Souta's dresser to his dismay as she finds panties which Nanami says Kikuno Shoukanji put them there as Serika shrugs it off. She continues looking and finds a purple hoodie which she immediately recognized as the one that the Purple Flagman wore. After thinking back to her encounter with said person, Serika turned and nervously asked Souta if he was the same Purple Flagman who helped her all those months ago but an equally nervous Souta couldn't look her in the eye, which told her that he was. Flustered by this revelation, Serika profusely apologized for her rude behavior as Nanami tries to tell her it was just a mere coincidence. However, Serika placed the purple hoodie on Souta and posed him while stating to Nanami that Souta and the flagman look exactly the same. Annoyed, Souta accidentally lets it slip that he didn't pose when they first met as Serika noted on his words as a nervous Souta realized what he said. Serika then confirmed that he is indeed the Purple Flagman, again apologizing for her harsh words and behavior as she frantically processes this realization. She soon calms down and says that she wanted to meet him again, while hoping he isn't angry with her now calling him "Hatate-sama". Souta says he isn't angry but Serika becomes flustered again after noticing that he had stuttered and paused in his statement. She then offers to do anything to make up for her behavior even hurting herself as Souta says that isn't necessary. Serika soon cries stating while she was happy to meet the flagman formally, she was sad that she was previously insulting the same man who helped her begging for the painful reality to stop. Seeing Serika in this state, Nanami grabbed Souta for her alone time with him. As they leave the purple hoodie falls off Souta, Serika picks the hoodie up and smells it while realizing that the Purple Flagman was inches away from her the whole time but he never said anything. Serika then blushes and playfully calls Souta a jerk for not telling her he was the person who helped her. Nanami and Souta go outside where she criticizes him for not getting rid of the hoodie as he can't come up with an excuse. She then goes on about their journey as friends before it starts snowing as they marvel at how nice it is. Souta holds her as she looks at him intently as it appears something will happen before the other girls (as well as Megumu and their teacher) fall out in the doorway. Flustered, Nanami questions what they are doing there as they state various reasons for their presence as Souta approaches them asking what they are doing before extending his hand to help them up and saying merry Christmas. The girls (and Megumu) blush at Souta for his kindness, and join him in saying merry Christmas as they walk back in. Category:Episodes